The Normal Life
by greenpen96
Summary: Could you imagine what life would be like if james and lily potter weren't killed and voldemort actullay died? Well this is what happenes in this book!
1. the Death

A Death

(A/N- The story first takes place in Dumbledore's office with Lily and James a week before there supposed death.Most Characters are not mine thought the story is mine with a few references to the books)

"Lily and James I need you to understand that I am saying this with the best intentions of my heart", Dumbledore exclaimed in his office.

"Yes Dumbledore what is it? We need you to tell us", Lily begged.

"In a few hours time", Dumbledore started," I believe that Lord Voldemort will try to kill Harry."

"Harry?" James exclaimed slightly confused.

"There was a prophecy about him. I can't tell you now because you will soon need to go back to Harry, but James I have a very tedious task for you that I really don't want to have to make you do but I must." Dumbledore stated his voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it Professor?" James asked starting to get little frightened.

"I need you to kill Voldemort when he comes to your house, and I will give you word when he is coming-"Dumbledore sat down as he got cut of by Lily.

"But Professor why make James do it?" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lily I can do it," James said starting to become slightly more confident." The question is Dumbledore how will you know when he is coming?"

"Oh, I have a _"special"_ someone that can tell me," Dumbledore said chuckling to him self.

"Well Dumbledore I think we have to go now", Lily said slightly agitated has she turned around and walked out the door.

"I'll be waiting Dumbledore", James whispered and he walked out the door.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Lily and James were surrounding the fire talking when all of a sudden Dumbledore's face appeared.

"He's coming be ready James", Dumbledore told him.

"I'll be ready"

Dumbledore's face disappeared and all of a sudden the door was blasted open.

A moment was all James need as he uttered the dreaded killing curse.

"Avada Kadavera" and with a blast of green light it was all over and Lord Voldemort was dead.

(A/N) I know it was short but it was like a prologue! Review please and i'll update quicker.


	2. A Peculiar Playdate

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters (I will say this every 5 chapters!) I own the plot (I think)**

**A Peculiar Play Date**

It's the summer of Harry's 5th birthday, though instead of throwing a birthday party Lily and James have just decided to have a play date with Arthur and Molly Weasly's son Ron. The reason for having it with them is because they are the only parents in the order nobody else has kids.

"_Ding Dong"_

"Mommy are they here, are they here?" Harry asked his mom.

"Yes I think so", Lily answered as she opened the door," Molly, Arthur come in, Ron Harry's over there.

As soon as she said that Ron ran through the door to great him.

"Hi, Harry Happy Birthday" Ron told him.

"Hi, do you want to play with the broomstick mom got me?" Harry asked.

"Sure", he answered and they ran upstairs to play.

"So, How is work Arthur", James asked as they walked upstairs to watch over the boys.

"It's going good I guess but wizards keep making trouble with the muggles"

"I wish-"James started but he got interupted by harry.

"Dad, Why can't muggles be wizards too?Harry asked James.

"You see Harry muggles are born without magic there's nothing we can do about it."

"But... are they really diffrent from us,I mean they must play Quidditch right?" Harry asked.

"Harry they don't play Quidditch they don't even know we exist. Perhaps you should see the diffrence. Harry would you like to go see muggle London?'

"OH that would be so cool! Please Daddy Please, I really would like to!" Harry begged to James.

"Lily, Arthur, Molly, would you like to go?" James asked.

They all nodded their heads and then James looked at Ron,"would you like to go?"

"Sure I guess"

"Ok we should head off then come on Lot, I think we will have to side allong apparate...

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

James and Harry had apparated in a dark alley not far from where Molly,Lily,Arther, and Ron had apparated. They had come here once before not with the children but when they were searching for Voldemort in what some wizards would call the "Dark Age".

"Let's see were would you like to go first Harry?"James asked.

"Let's go to the book shop", Harry said pointing to the store across from the alley.

"Sounds good to me how about everybody else". James said looking around. Everyone nodded.

When they walked into the bookstore Harry and Ron where astonished! How could it be so diffrent? They asked questions like why arent' the pictures moving? What's Cynderella? As Harry was running around he accidently bumpted into a girl who was looking Myths and muttering "this is riduclus it makes no sence".

"Oh sorry" He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh it's okay I was just reading" she said kind of out of it.

"What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Hermionie Granger what's yours?"

"My name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasly" Harry awnsered pointing to ron who had just caught up with him.

"Well, my mommy has commanded that I mustn't talk to strangers!"she said then added"and allways to floss after meals".

"Oh okay well by then"

"Have a nice day Harry, Ron" Nodding to each of them as she left.

"Well she was nice", Ron stated as they left to catch up with their parents.


	3. Moment of Magic

_A/N sorry for the long update i've been busy. Which is why i'm posting to chapters this one and the next one._

Moment of Magic

Harry age 7 was in the backyard when all of a sudden Harry had his "Moment of Magic"…

_(A/N Earlier that day)_ "Harry do you want to go out side today and play on that broom mommy got you? I think that it's about time for you to actually try some Quidditch." James asked his son Harry.

"That would be so much fun daddy please!!" Harry begged.

"Ok Harry how about after you eat lunch".

* * *

"Harry mount your broom and push off okay? James said as Harry pushed of the ground they had finished lunch and were now in the backyard.

"Oh shoot I forgot the Quidditch supplies, stay on your broom and don't move I'll be right back."

As soon as James had left the room Harry let go of the broom to get more comfortable and his broom went out of control going left and right it could easily be compared even worse then riding a mechanical bull. With a sudden lurch of his broom Harry fell of and came falling towards the ground. Harry screamed but with a sudden 'pop' a bouncy trampoline appeared to break his fall.

James heard the scream and so did Lily and they ran out to see what happened. Lily almost had a heart attack when she saw what was before her, Harry on the trampoline curled up in a ball with the broom right next to him.

"Harry are you okay?" James said rushing over.

"I fell Daddy" he cried into James shoulder because James had picked him up.

With a look of astonishment James turned to lily and said," I think we might have ourselves a wizard."

_A/N sorry again for the long update oh and for it being so short it just need to be stuck in there. R/R_


	4. Letter from Hogwarts

_A/N here's another chapter!!_

Letter from Hogwarts

It was Harry's 11 birthday today and so when he woke up he knew that he was going to have many surprises. In fact the first surprise was when he woke up because he didn't wake up on his own Lily and James woke him up.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Lily and James yelled as they shook him awake.

"Yes," he thought," I'm finally going to Hogwarts.

Harry jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs as fast as he could because not far behind him was his parents shooting out balloons and streamers also the occasional bubble or two. He was almost to the table when he saw a stack of about four or five letters and a HUGE pile of presents.

He opened the letters first. Surprisingly the one he picked up had a Hogwarts Seal on it. He nearly shredded the letter trying to get it open with all of his excitement. Inside was the traditional letter from Hogwarts saying that he had the train at yadayah time yadayah date. It also had the booklist. It was all but a traditional letter from Hogwarts in Harry's eyes because it was is first.

"So... what'd it say?" James asked nudgingly trying to pretend like he didn't know what was there. You see James had purposely put the letter from Hogwarts on top because he knew it was the most importent out of them all.

"Well Dad, it had the letter from Hogwarts in it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I guess that does mean we'll have to go to Diagon Alley" James said pretending to be disappointed.

"Can we do it tomorro dad please!" Harry begged.

"I guess so, now open the rest of your presents."

"Ok," Harry awnsered as he opened the first letter which was from Sirius **(A/N Sirius did not go to Azkaban because he explained to the Minister of Magic about Peter) **and Sirius had given him a book called "All About Quidditch". The second letter was from Remus who had also given him a book but this was "Hogwarts, A History". The last letter was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasly who gave him some homeade Pumpkin Patsys.

The rest of Presents were asortments of random stuff from underware and socks to Jame's prized possetion, his invisibility cloak. Though he didn't give it to him withought a word of advice "Use it Wisely" then he walked over and gave Harry the next present chuckeling.

"How would you like to go to diagon alley today?" James asked and as soon as he had said it Harry had nodded vigourously.

_A/N i hope you liked it hopefully later this week I will post the next chapter. I'm also going to post a new story soon so it will take longer. (the story's called a look in the future I believe)_


	5. Diagon Alley

**A/N well here it is another chapter sorry it took so long well i was busy ill try to update soon!!**

**

* * *

**

Diagon Alley

"Harry come on it's time to go!" James shouted up the staircase. It was only later that day and the pair of them (James and Harry) were going to Diagon Alley. Sadly Lily couldn't join them because of a terrible accident that needed her attention at St. Mungos.

"I'm coming just wait a second I need to get my shoes." Harry shouted back as he hurried around trying to get his things.

James chuckled as he waited for Harry to come down the stairs. As soon as Harry trampled down the stairs they were out and on there way. Though it wasn't a long way because James wanted to save time and not have to bother with muggle transportation James just apparated to the inside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello James I haven't seen you by here for a while!" Tom the barman said while preparing drinks for other customers.

"Ah well I've been kind of busy with a new Hogwarts student on our hands," he said while clapping his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"That's good new James… so will you be stopping in here for drinks afterward?" Tom asked casually.

"I suspect so, well see you later Tom," James said as they walked out the back door.

As they made there way toward the brick wall Harry became confused. "Dad, how are we supposed to get through?" You see Harry had never been through brick archway so he didn't know that you were supposed to tap the bricks?

"Well watch this son," James said tapping the bricks making the archway appear.

Harry gasped, "Dad that's so cool!" As they walked through Diagon alley they passed many amazing shops that Harry pointed to and gasped at occasionally saying "look" and "What's that?"

After only a little bit they arrived at Flourish and Blotts in which James sighed, " I guess we can get the most boring done first," he said as Harry laughed he knew of his Fathers distasted for reading.

After they finished they walked across the road to Ollivander's. As he walked in he was greeted by an old man by the name Ollivander. **(weird right! lol) **

"Well "ello Mr. Potter I see you have brought your son with you today I expect he is about to be on his way to Hogwarts?" Ollivander asked as James nodded.

* * *

"_Which is your wand arm?"_

"_Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry._

"_Hold out your arm. That's it," He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measure, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."_

_Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. _

"_That will do," he said, the tape measure crumpled into into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."_

_Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hands almost at once._

"_Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"_

_Harry tried- but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander._

"_No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."_

_Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled out the happier he seemed to become._

"_Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."_

_Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a streamof red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. _James _whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"_

_He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"_

"_Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"_

_Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare._

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why its brother_ attacked your family_." _

_Harry swallowed._

"_Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think that we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."_

_Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. _"Dad, did you-know-who really hunt down our family?" Harry asked his father as they left the shop.

* * *

Sorcers Stone J.K Rowling

"Yes Harry he did," James answered hesitantly.

"But why our family"

"Well you see Harry there was a prophecy… about you. Dumbledore never told me what exactly it was about just that it was about you, okay Harry that's enough of that subject we'll get the rest of your school supplies then we can go home?" And that they did with out another word about the subject. After that Harry wait also very not patiently for the day he got to go to Hogwarts September 1st…

* * *

**A/N i know that that section really didn't make much sence with the fact that Voldemorts gone but i wanted to put it in there. Well don't forget about that little boz down there that you can click and it lets you communicate with me!!**


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer-I'm not J.K Rowling and didn't come up with the caracters. Seriously why would she be wrighting fanficts??**

**Hogwarts Express**

"Come on dad hurry up we can't be late!" Harry said shoving his dad out the door. It was finally the day Harry had been waiting for. All of his counting down had paid off! It was finally September 1st, the day he finally got to go to Hogwarts!

"Don't worry Harry! We're not going to be late" James said chuckling to himself, remembering the day he had first gone to Hogwarts and how he had been exactly the same.

"Just come on dad!! I really want to go… Wait a second," Harry said realizing he was missing something, "I forgot to get my trunk." Harry ran up stairs to go the trunk, and when he was up there he took a moment to look around and to get one good last look of the house he wasn't going to be seeing for a long time.

He felt a pang of sadness; he wasn't used to being without his parents. He hadn't gone to alot sleepovers or any camps over the years, so really, this was going to be the first time that he had ever spent a long time without his parents. Harry wondered if he was going to be able to handle it at Hogwarts. He would send letters but it just wouldn't be the same.

Harry picked up his trunk and walked past the small broomstick that was leant against the wall. It was the one that Sirius had given him when he was younger. In just one year he would be able to have one of his own, though he wondered if he was going to be able to make it past the first year. His dad had told him that the examinations were really hard, though at the time he thought that his dad was just joking. As it had gotten closer to the date of Hogwarts Harry had started getting even more freaked out about the examinations.

He had voiced his worries to his mother who nodded sympathetically and told him that as long as he studied he would do fine. Harry had believed her at the time, but now? No, he realized, his mom was one of the most brilliant witches of all time! Of course she would think it was easy.

Harry walked through the door and stopped as he realized he was once again missing one very important thing.

Years ago his parents had gotten him, A Wishing Glass. It didn't make your wishes come true because that was impossible, instead it just made you remember them. You would be able to keep that wish on your mind, so that you wouldn't give up. It was a little cheesy but it was still very important to him. So Harry walked into his room and grabbed the glass right out of one of the drawers in his dresser. The wishing glass resembled a crystal ball. It was a perfect circle and had a sparkle that danced around the outer layer of it. He tucked it into his trunk and was moving out of his room when his dad called out to him.

"Harry! Are you coming or what? Like you said, we haven't got all day," James called from down stairs.

"I'm coming alright! Hold your horses." Harry shouted back down the stairs with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Harry ran down the stairs to great his father and he grasped onto his arm. In the next instant they had apparated to the front of the kings cross station.

"Ok Son," James said to Harry, "Just grasp your trunk and run through the barrier I'll be there right behind you." James finished as he pointed to the barrier.

"I know, I know," Harry complained as he grasped his trunk and ran through the barrier as inconspicuously as he could. James chuckled and he also ran through the barrier.

"Ok well it's almost time to go, so get your trunk and see if you can find Ron," James said with a drop of sadness in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll miss you dad," Harry said with small sad smile on his face as he went over and hugged his dad.

"Just make sure to write, ok? You're mom will kill me and you if you don't!" James said while chuckling.

"I promise! Bye…" Harry replied while walking onto the train.

"Bye!" James called after his son.

"Ok," Harry wondered, "Were should I go first? Um well I can't find Ron so I'll just wait here I guess."

Harry sat down and waited. He quickly got bored so he decided to pull out the only think he could find… Hogwarts A History.

"You're not really going to read that are you," a familiar voice called by the door. Harry looked up and wasn't very surprised to find that it was Ron speaking.

"I wasn't planning on it but you took to long to come so I didn't have anything to do," Harry said trying to justify himself.

"It's all right it doesn't matter, but how about a game of exploding snap?" Ron said chuckling. Harry nodded and so Ron decided to pull it out but before he could an unfamiliar voice spoke out near the door.

"Um excuse me. Could I sit here all the other compartments are full and well…" a bushy haired girl said tentatively.

"Don't worry about!" Harry said cheerfully, "So what's your name?"

"Oh my name's Hermione Granger and um I didn't know anything about the magical world before I got my letter you see, I'm muggle born."

"Wait," Harry cutoff, "Did you just say Hermione Granger?"

"Um yeah, why?"

"I meat a girl at a book shop a couple of years ago and I think her name was Hermione too," Harry said confused.

"Wait! Are you Harry Potter?" Hermione said also becoming confused.

"Yeah, that means that you were the girl that we met at the store doesn't it?" Harry said.

"I think it does. That's amazing I never expected to meet someone I already knew here! So um… what house do you all want to be in? My preference is probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Hermione said positively cheerful.

"Oh definitely Gryffindor," Harry replied confidently as Ron nodded.

"Yes definitely," Ron said as his stomach grumbled, "I hope the Snack cart is here soon I'm so hungry."

The group had chattered for a long period of time until Hermione noticed the surroundings out side their window.

"Oh my gosh! We've got to get ready we're almost there."

"Chill out Hermione, just relax," Harry replied jokingly as he slipped his cloak on.

Suddenly the train slowed to a stop and a rush of kids poured out of the train so of course Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed. In the not so far distance you could even here Hagrid yelling, "First years, First years this way!"

* * *

**(A/N I'm so sorry about the long wait!! I promise to try to get one out every week. Oh and I have some great news I just opptained an amazing beta- lalas so just tap that blue button down there it's real easy and definetly works those finger muscles!!)**


End file.
